


Sick Day

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Jealous Craig, Kenny McCormick Is An Asshole, M/M, Protect Tweek, kenny hits on tweek, what the fuck, wow i wrote something that isnt bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: While Craig is sick at home, Kenny goes after Tweek.





	Sick Day

Let it be known, Craig was okay with Kenny. Kenny was cool and funny, but he didn’t care about that anymore. Kenny was an asshole and Craig was going to fucking destroy him. It all started Friday. Craig came down with some killer flu, and missed one (1) day of school. Friday. It meant there wasn’t much homework to catch up on, but it also meant Tweek would have to go through the day alone. Craig sighed in his bed, then sneezed “Jesus.” He mumbled. Craig just hoped Tweek had made it through5 the day fine.

Tweek had gotten Craigs text that morning that said “I cant make it to school today. Fuckin flu. I believe in you babe. You’ll make it through the day.” Tweek shook and screamed when he saw the text.  “Oh Jesus. I won’t make it through the day. I’m gonna die.” Tweek walked through the school doors, twitching and making noises. Tweek basically ran to his locker. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not without Craig. That was too much pressure. Tweek was grabbing books when a hand slammed beside his shoulder. Tweek squeaked and jumped. He turned and saw Kenny smirking down at him. Kenny had gotten taller, and handsomer as they grew older. “Where’s your boyfriend, coffee bean?” Tweek shook “h-he’s sick.” Kenny smiled brightly at him “well the, I’ll accompany you for today. How about that?” “GAH! I mean, I guess that’s okay.” Kenny laughed “alright, let’s go.” He grabbed Tweeks hand and dragged him to class.

Kyle poked Stan “dude, what the fuck is going on between Tweek and Kenny?” Stan shrugged “I don’t know, man.”

“Should someone tell Craig?”

“I don’t want to get involved.” Kyle and Stan watched on as Kenny smiled and held Tweeks hand. 

“So, twitchy, how’s life?” Kenny asked. Tweek twitched “hnnn, I guess its fine.” Kenny laughed “I can make it more eventful.” Tweek tilted his head “what do you mean?” Kenny trailed a hand down Tweeks cheek. Kenny hummed “how about you find out?” Tweek flushed “w-what?” Kenny smirked “in due time.” Kenny gripped his hand tighter and walked to class.

When they arrived Cartman screamed “Kenny! You’re a fag now?” Kenny sighed “always been one, fatass.” Tweek twitched and made a ‘gah’ noise. “Tweek, aren’t you dating Craig?” Some kid asked. Tweek nodded “yeah. H-he’s not here today. S-so I’m letting K-Kenny walk me around.” Kenny smiled “I’m worried that Tweek can’t go alone, with his anxiety and paranoia. The least I can do is walk with him. Make sure he’s aight.” “That’s fucking gay.” Cartman grumbled. Kenny walked Tweek over to two open desks “I’ll sit beside you today. If that’s okay.” Tweek nodded “f-fine with me.”

The weekend came and went without much flair. Kenny visited Tweek every day and they talked and texted. Craig arrived to school on Monday. As soon as he walked through the door, everyone looked at him and started whispering. “What the hell?” He mumbled. Craig made his way over to Kyle “dude, what the fuck is going on?” Kyle looked at Stan “tell em, dude” Stan said. “Look, Craig, Kenny has been with Tweek.” Kyle explained. “What?”

“He’s been all over Tweek. Literally all last Friday, when you were gone, Kenny was with Tweek. And that’s why you haven’t seen Tweek today either.”

“I’m not understanding.”

“Look, man, just go to Tweeks locker.”

Craig nodded and made his way down the hall, conscious of all the whispers and stares directed at him. He turned the corner and saw Tweek at his locker. Kenny was leaning over him, arm rested above Tweeks head against the locker. They were talking happily. Craig stalked over “McCormick.” He said. Kenny turned to him “Tucker.” “Thanks for taking care my boyfriend, but now I’m back, you can leave.” Kenny wrapped an arm around Tweek and pulled him into his chest “I would rather not. Tweek and I are getting along” Kenny said. He rested his head on Tweeks “isn’t that right, coffee bean?” Tweek nodded “Ken-Kennys cool.” Kenny nodded “I’m cool.” Craig glared at Kenny “but I’m back, and I’ll be taking my boyfriend with me.” Craig grabbed Tweeks hand. “let’s go, honey.” Kenny grabbed Tweeks other hand “I think Tweek would rather come with me.” Craig growled “he’s mine.” Kenny glared at him “I don’t think so. He became mine on Friday.”

“He did not.”

“I’ll fight you for him.”

“Let’s do it, McWhoremick.”

Kenny took off his coat and threw it aside. Craig took his hat off “hey, babe, can you hold this please?” Tweek nodded “s-sure. Are you really going to fight?” Craig nodded “he can’t just steal my boyfriend.” “THE TWO FAGS ARE GONNA FIGHT!” Cartman yelled. A group of people gathered around.  Craig glared at Kenny “you really are a whore, Kenny. Trying to steal my boyfriend.” Kenny shrugged “he’s cute. He has a good personality.” Craig nodded “I know.” Kenny punched Craig and then all hell broke loose. Craig grabbed Kenny and threw him down to the ground, he pinned him down and punched him repeatedly. People were screaming and chanting. Cartman was walking around and collecting bets.

Kenny somehow made it out from underneath and was punching Craigs face.

Tweek, who was relatively quiet, started sobbing, loudly. Kyle jumped “Tweek?” Tweek rubbed at his eyes “Craig’s fighting. He’s gonna get hurt.” Kyle looked at Stan in a panic. Stan put his hands up in defense and gestured towards Tweek. Kyle sighed “Tweek” he pulled Tweek into a hug. Tweek clutched Kyle’s jacket. Kyle grabbed Craig’s hat out of Tweeks hand and placed it on Tweeks head. Tweek sobbed onto Kyles shoulder. Kyle hugged Tweek and sighed.

Craig and Kenny were getting tired. Both were bleeding and bruised. A teacher finally noticed the commotion and pushed through the crowd “what is going on?” Craig wiped some blood off his mouth “McCormick tried to steal my boyfriend.” Craig growled. Kenny smiled, blood on his teeth and mouth “I could have.” The teacher sighed “where is Tweek?” Craig frowned “He was, oh god.” Craig searched the crowd and found Tweek. He was in Kyles arms, crying. Craig ran and pushed past people. “Tweek! Honey!” Tweek turned to Craig. He cried harder and threw himself into Craigs open arms. “C-Craig” Tweek sobbed out. Craig held Tweek “it’s okay, honey. I’m okay.” Tweek sobbed and mumbled incoherent words. Craig looked at the teacher “Tweek and I are leaving school today.” He grabbed Tweeks hand and pulled him through the doors.

They made it to Tweeks house, no one was home, and walked to his bedroom. Craig sat down and pulled Tweek onto his lap. “I’m here, babe.” Craig whispered. Tweek grabbed both of Craigs hands “you could’ve gotten killed.” Craig shrugged “I know it was scary, but I couldn’t have died.” Tweek sniffed “but you could have.” Craig pressed his forehead to Tweeks “I’m here now. We are okay.” Tweek nodded “I’m sorry I was hanging out with Kenny.” Craig laughed “not your fault. You’re allowed to make friends. Kenny doesn’t want friends.” Tweek sighed “I’m sorry he made you doubt our relationship.” Craig smiled softly “I never doubted us. I always wanted to beat that asshole anyways.” Tweek laughed “I love you, Craig.” “I love you too, Tweek.”


End file.
